Times Changed
by PipersFury1997
Summary: Alex's next phase in life. What's new and old. The Continuation of Destiny Sucks. All Reviews Accepted!
1. Chapter 1

Times Changed

Chapter One:

What Now?

**Hi guys! I loved writing Destiny Sucks! So even though no one actually wanted a continuation of it, I've decided to do it anyway. I hope you like it! **

* * *

Alex Halliwell, former Turner, had a life that was anything but normal. Alex had been kidnapped, then returned, and betrayed, and well then there was the fact that she was half evil and half good. That wasn't the best combination. Put it this way, good finally overcame the bad but it was too late. And because Alex was half the Source of all Evil and half a Charmed one the fight was always inside. But now she had done good. She fought her father and won. She was given another chance at life and started anew. Now she's half cupid and half Charmed. This is Times Changed.

"So Alex, would you like to learn your new Cupid powers?" Coop asked meeting his daughter who had no memory of the last 15 years.

"Sure." she said, knowing that this life would be different. This life would be full of happiness instead of the pure misery that was the last life she'd lived.

"Follow me," Coop said and beamed away.

"Wait! I don't know how!" she yelled.

"You know how," Phoebe said, "Trust your instinct. You picked up beaming before he even showed you the first time."

"But."

"No, buts," Piper said. "You forget we know everything about your past life too. You could shimmer faster than anyone. Beaming is the same thing expect the trigger is different." Then Piper nodded over towards Phoebe, who was on the couch.

"Dad's a cupid. Cupids help find love. You're his true love, and I'm his daughter." Suddenly as soon as she finished her sentence, she was thrown into a premonition. Or rather a vision of the past. When she was coming into her powers. She was three years old.

"_Daddy!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Mommy's leaving! Make her stay, make her stay!"_

"_Mommy has to go to work sweetie."_

"_But I want Mommy…," and Alex beamed to Phoebe. _

_Luckily, Phoebe was only getting into her car, and she hadn't left just yet. _

"_Baby, you can't keep doing this. I have to go to work."_

"_But."_

"_No, buts. Now beam back to Daddy. Mommy will be home right after work. She might even bring you home some ice cream."_

_Alex's eyes lit up, "Really? Ice cream?"_

"_Maybe, but I gotta get to work first."_

"_Ok, Mommy, but bring Daddy some ice cream home too!"_

"_Ok, baby, Mommy loves you." Alex climbed up on Phoebe and gave her one of those adorable little kid hugs then beamed back._

"Wow…," Alex said coming out of the vision.

"What'd you see," Paige asked.

"Oh nothing, just a memory. See you guys later!" Then she beamed away.

"Well, that must have one heck of a vision," Piper said.

"I bet it was, I just hope she gains more of those memories," Phoebe said.

"She will," Paige said convincingly.

Alex found Coop on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It felt good to know he wouldn't turn around and try to kill her. Sometimes she wished that life was just a dream. But now here she was finding her way in a new found destiny that she really liked.

"Isn't this spot mainly for whitelighters and Elders?"

"Mostly," Coop said, "but I like it up here. It's really peaceful and uplifting."

"That it is."

"Do you need help beaming?"

"Nope, I remember how."

"You do?"

"Yep, lets just say I like having premonitions." She didn't want to get all "lovey dovey" with Coop just yet.

"Ok, so what about your Mother's empathy?"

"Didn't even know about it. But if it's Mom's power I want her to teach me."

"What would you like to learn?"

"Food. I'm hungry. Lunch?"

"Sure." He walked over and threw his arm around Alex and beamed them both away.

Back at the Manor the sisters were double checking themselves on the latest demon attack, which happened right before Alex met her father. But so far nothing serious came up, just a really low level demon.

"Guys, I have to go. If you need me, call me."

"Phoebe can't your column wait? It's a wonder Alex never wanted you to go to work. You stay there. We haven't seen you in weeks." Piper ranted. "If she gets her memory back too fast, she'll keep you home forever. We all know what it was like for her as the Source's daughter. Just because she's not half demon doesn't mean she won't kill you butt."

"Piper calm down."

"No, Phoebe, you've been given a second chance at a relationship with your daughter. I won't see her go through what she did again."

"Yea, Phoebs, sorry but I agree." Paige added.

Phoebe paused before answering back. "Don't tell me how to raise my daughter. You know the number." And she left. Five minutes later Alex and Coop showed back up in the attic.

"Hey, where's Mom?"

"She left for work." Piper said, looking at Coop. He knew where his wife was. Recently she'd become obsessed with her work. It wasn't like obsession was new to the Halliwells, but this time was different.

"Oh."

"We were going to go out for lunch. Would you two like to come with us?" Coop asked.

"Sure," Paige said.

"How about a home cooked lunch instead?" Piper asked.

"I'd love that," Alex said.

"What would you like?"

"Funny, I didn't eat much as a half demon. So I'm not sure."

"Well, I know just the perfect dish." Piper said with a sly smile.

"Should I be scared?" Alex asked Coop.

"Nope."

"O.K."

* * *

**So? What'd you think? Leave me a review! (Pretty Please) **

**- Blessed Be, PipersFury1997**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A "Normal" Day

**Hey Guys! So because of the time frames not matching up from Destiny Sucks, Alex is older than Wyatt. But don't think too much about that, it'll just give you a headache. I'm going to try and fix that but I doubt it. Then I'd have to change the timeline... again. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Here ya go!" Piper said, laying down a plate.

"Umm… Mac & cheese?"

"Yep, try it. It's specially made."

Alex took a small bite, then another, and another.

"I told you."

"What's so different about it?"

"It's a secret I refuse to ever tell you until you start cooking."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The family began eating and no one talked until they were done. Apparently the best way to shut a Halliwell up is to feed them.

"Guys, I have to go. A charge needs me," Coop said, "Alex, if you need me, just yell."

"Gotta it, Dad."

"Bye, Coop. Tell Phoebe to come see her nephews sometime. Wyatt misses her."

"Of course." And he beamed away.

"So Alex, have you met Wyatt and Chris yet?"

"No," Alex said.

"I told Wyatt that you had regained memory from your past life and he got so excited. He'd love to hear about it."

"So…, you want me to tell Wyatt about a horrifying life full of pain… How old is he?"

"He's seven. And no. I do not want you to tell him the bad stuff. I want you to tell him positive things."

"What positive things?"

"Like how quickly you could shimmer."

"That's not a positive thing. How is that in any way positive?"

"You could get away faster."

Again, Alex was drawn back into a vision.

_Her vision was split into two separate groups. One side was of her past. The other was of this new past. In both pasts, Wyatt was a little kid, perhaps five years old. _

"_Alex! I give up! I can't find you!" Little Wyatt yelled at the top of his lungs. He and Alex were at the Manor playing hide & go seek. _

"_Sense me, Wy! You can do it!" She yelled, but still unseen. Everything seemed happy and carefree. And which it was. But this was happening in both parts of the vision. That meant one thing._

"Hey, Earth to Alex." Paige said.

"Yes?"

"You o.k.?"

"Yea."

"What'd you see?" Piper asked.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie. Cupids aren't good at lying. We would know. Our sister married one."

"Yea…, it's true," Paige added.

"Fine," Alex said, "I seen Wyatt and me. Say about two years ago, playing hide & seek. Both as a demon and cupid."

"Interesting." Paige said.

"Very. So where is my little cousin?"

"With his daddy, at magic school." Piper said. Suddenly there was a crash upstairs. "Attic!"

The three ran upstairs to the attic to find another demon trying to once again steal the Book of Shadows.

"Book!" Paige called out. In return the book orbed to her hands. The demon instantly looked up. When he seen Alex, he looked stunned, almost confused.

"Alex?" He asked.

Piper threw her hands up, but it only made the demon stumble. "Uh, oh."

Alex was still trying to wrap her mind around this demon. He seemed so familiar. Who was he?

"You can't beat me with your little witchy powers. You need the power of three! And from the looks of it, you're missing one." He said with a sly smirk. Then he shimmered out of sight.

"Demons never leave like that. Where'd he go?" Paige asked.

"I don't like the looks of this," Piper said.

Then, the demon shimmered behind Alex, grabbed her, and shimmered away.

Paige orbed to the Bay Manor as soon as Piper finished her rant. She went straight to Phoebe's office. When blue lights filled the room Phoebe immediately covered the windows and closed the door.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't have time for that, Phoebe. Alex was kidnapped."

"What?"

"We need to go."

"O.K., lets go." The two grabbed hangs and away they went.

"Piper, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, he knew her. I don't know how but he did. And I guess she did too, because she looked confused."

"And?"

"There's nothing in the book. And my powers weren't enough."

"And, he knew we needed the power of three," Paige added.

"Great! This is just great!"

"Phoebe, just start scrying. You're connection, as short as it may be, with Alex may help."

Phoebe shot Piper a glare. "Whatever."

And the search began.

* * *

**Review! **

**- PipersFury1997, Blessed Be!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The Search

**Hey Guys! How's it been? Short Chapter. I can't stand the time line difference between this story and the original series, but oh well. **

* * *

"I can't find her or him. Is there anything else we can go on?"

"Not really," Piper said.

"What about you, Paige?"

"Me?"

"Yes, maybe you could sense the witch in her."

"No, she's not my charge I wouldn't be able to."

"But she's your niece!"

"Look, Phoebe, don't blame this on me. I'm trying to find her just as much as you."

"I'm not blaming this on you. I'm just scared."

In the underworld, Alex was locked in a crystal cage. How she desperately hated them. A man walked slowly out from the dark, showing who had kidnapped her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember much of anything right now." Alex knew her parents and aunts would save her. She wasn't worried.

"I'm a friend." A friend? Why was that hard to believe?

"What kind of friend locks another friend in a cage?"

The demon answered by walking to one of the many crystals on the floor, and kicking it out of the way. The cage instantly broke.

"Thanks, I think."

"Your welcome."

"So why kidnap me then?" Demon didn't answer. "O.K., actually explain all of this to me, if we're really friends."

"My name's Lane. We first met when your mom started working more. You seemed pretty lonely at times. No one knows or knew we hang out. Your family would vanquish me in a second, if I gave them the chance. I heard rumors that you had regained your memory back from another life. I just wanted to see if it was true. I knew it was true as soon as you looked at me."

"Ya, well my family's going to come after you now. To them, you kidnapped me. Besides you sounded pretty sure of yourself at the Manor."

"Ya, I did huh? That shows you how good of an actor I am. The only reason Piper's power didn't vanquish me is because I had a potion for it. They don't really need the Power of Three. In fact, if you had a good hold of your witch powers, you could vanquish me."

"And you're not scared." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Of you?" He asked. "No, I'm not scared of you. I know better. Now your aunts and mom, I'm terrified of. They've made their mark in the Underworld."

"Yes, they have. I really don't have to worry about you? Being a demon and all," Alex asked.

"No," he said and grabbed Alex's hand trigging yet another vision.

"_Dude! Get out of here! My parents will be home any minute now." Alex yelled at Lane. They were at the Manor hanging out. _

"_Calm down, I'll shimmer out of here as soon as they open the door. I promise. _

"_O.K., but if we get caught they might just vanquish us both."_

"_They'd vanquish me, but not you. You're family."_

"_Hello? They vanquished my mom's ex-husband. Before he was an ex."_

"_Yea, I know. I gotta go. They're coming." And he shimmered away._

"Believe me now?" Lane asked.

"How'd you do that?"

"Believe me now?"

"Yes, but you need to take me back home. That way I can prevent them from killing you."

"O.K., fair enough," he held his hand out, "lets go." Moments later Alex was back at the Manor. "See you later, Alex."

"Bye, Lane."

Alex ran back upstairs. She had no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

**LizardMomma - I have to thank you for reviewing on almost every Chapter of this story and Destiny Sucks. So Thank You! The timeline issue is the fact that Wyatt is suppose to be oldest, but Alex is in this one (Even though, Coop doesn't meet Phoebe until Season 8.) I wanted this story to follow the original timeline, but it didn't work out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Issues

**So... New Chapter. Yep, that's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex ran upstairs and was startled by the sight.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Phoebe!" Paige yelled.

"No? You're accusing me of not caring for my daughter!" Phoebe yelled back. Piper just seemed to let them yell it out, while flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"I am not! I'm just saying you could spend some more time with her!"

"How dare you! I provide most if not all of the money for my family!"

* * *

Alex's POV

I didn't like to see them fighting like that. It was like a broken record. Family fights. Demons attacking. Now I'd wished I'd stayed with Lane. At least, he's not family.

"Hey!" I yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"Alex!" Mom yelled, then came running my way. But I held my hand up, not allowing her to get any closer.

"What don't I know?" I asked her, never losing eye contact.

"Nothing sweetie. It's nothing."

I walked around Mom and stood by Aunt Paige. Then I asked her, "What don't I know?"

"As much as I'd like to tell you, I can't. It's not up to me. It's up to your Mom, Alex." Paige said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Piper said, walking out the door along with Paige. I watched them silently until their footsteps were no longer visible. And the door closed behind them.

"Hey…," Mom said trying to break the silence.

"So what don't I know, Phoebe?" I asked.

"Phoebe? It's Mom, Alex." Calling her by her name made her a little bit aggravated. (Not that I blame her.)

"Not if there's something, I'm missing. I'm tired of going through, sh*t like this."

"Watch your language!"

Bam! Another vision.

"_Mom, don't leave me again." I yelled. Mom didn't say anything. She just kept walking, right out the door. I looked over to my left. Dad was in just the same state as I was. _

"_She's changed. So much has been lost that it's changed her." He said. _

"_I know, Dad. I just wish I could somehow help her." _

"_We'll find a way. But not until your memory sorts it's self out. I know it hasn't happened yet, but she'll change even more afterward."_

"_It's kind of scary you know," I said, "To think that one day I'll wake up not knowing anything about this life."_

"_I know, but your family's here for you."_

"_Yea, all except Mom."_

"_She will be eventually," he said calmingly. He threw his arm around my shoulder and we beamed away._

"I'm sorry," Mom said as soon as my vision was over.

"Wow…," I said slowly. "You left us."

"I'm sorry, baby. I was scared. I still am."

I stood up from the couch we were at quickly, bringing my hands to my head. Everything was starting to give me a massive headache. I unintentionally started pacing.

"Alex, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You're the only one keeping me here."

"What about Dad?"

"He is but you're more important to me than him. I waited so long to have a child of my own. Baby, I love you." Mother was about to start crying.

In that sudden moment, I stopped pacing. And everything seemed to blur. "Mom," I whispered. I ran, giving her a hug. Trying my best to calm her nerves while still staying calm myself. "I love you, too Mom." I didn't let go, and neither did she. Both of us afraid if we let go, each would disappear. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime we let go.

Mom looked at me as if I was a completely different person, or yet, her daughter. She rubbed away a tear, "Thank you."

"You are so very welcome."

After that we just laid on the couch for a while, talking about whatever came to mind. She reminded me of so many things. It was really nice; I had my Mother back. And there were no demons to mess things up either. Demons… Oh no… I had forgotten about Lane. My aunts were probably still going after him.

"Mom," I started, "I don't want you guys going after the demon that took me."

"Why? Is there something I'm missing now?"

I sat up, "Well, yes actually but I just found out today so don't blame me. The demon is a friend, Mom. He's not evil like the other ones."

"A friend? You have a demon friend?"

"Yes, Mom. I do, and I want you to meet him. But I need you to promise that he won't get hurt."

"O.K., but only because I know what it's like. But if he tries to hurt any of us, he will be vanquished."

"I understand that. I'll go get Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige."

"Actually, Alex can you tell Paige to come see me for a minute. I need to talk to her alone."

"No yelling?"

"Promise."

"O.K." I got up and left.

* * *

**Remember: Read And Review! -Blessed Be, PipersFury1997**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

"Lane! If you can hear me, come see!" Alex yelled. Seconds later the atmosphere shifted and Lane appeared in a shimmer.

"Alex, why am I in a cage?"

"Sorry, they made me. I wanted you to meet my family. Lane, this is Mom," she said pointing to Phoebe. "This is my aunt Piper, and this is my aunt Paige," she said doing the same.

"Alex, you're trying to get me killed. They're the Charmed Ones!" Lane tried to shimmer away but the cage refused to let him do so.

"No, Lane, I'm not. They promised if you wouldn't try anything they wouldn't either."

Lane gave a quick look to the three sisters then back to Alex. "Then why am I in a cage? You know I'm not evil."

Alex grinned a small smile. "You're right." Then she walked over and kicked a crystal, breaking the cage. "I know you're good."

Piper finally got fed up about being silent. It's not her thing to stay quite. It's not a Halliwell thing at all. "How long have you two known each other?"

"I'm not sure exactly, I don't remember yet."

"We met when Phoebe began working overtime. I could sense how lonely she was."

"I'm here now," Phoebe said.

"I know," Lane started, "but we're friends now."

"Just friends?" Paige asked.

"Yea."

"Well, Lane. I hope you really are good…" Piper said.

"Because, the last demon that said that ended up otherwise," Phoebe said interrupting Piper.

It took Alex a minute to collect her thoughts. "Wait a minute, that's not true. You're talking about Cole. Him out of all people I would know about. The last demon that said he was good was…," she paused. "Drake, and the only reason he died was because he had too. He told the truth and so is Lane."

"O.K., Alex, we believe you," Paige said.

"Thank you." Suddenly, Lane looked distracted. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Somebody's being attacked. I can sense them but barely."

"Where at," Paige asked.

"I can't tell, maybe you can." Paige closed her eyes, focusing on an unknown victim but came up with nothing.

"I can't sense them."

"Try harder," Alex told Lane. "I know you can find them."

Lane closed his eyes, focusing the best he could. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Is there anything you can tell?"

"Just that she's scared. Really scared."

"A location at all? Anything we can use to find her."

"Nothing, but I do have an idea. You have to be open-minded."

"O.K."

Lane looked up to Phoebe. "Maybe if I focus on her… you can get a premonition off of me."

"Um… What?"

"It's worth a shot, Phoebe," Piper said.

"Fine."

Lane walked closer to the sisters, slowly and carefully. A demon could never be too careful around those three. Who knows how many demons they've vanquished.

"What's wrong? Scared we might vanquish you?" Piper asked.

"Maybe…," he said.

"That's how we like it," Phoebe said. Then she held out her hands. Lane paused, but then the two held hands and Phoebe was drawn into a premonition.

_A girl, a teenager, was struggling against a man. They were, of course, in a dark alley. And the man was, of course, trying to kidnap her._

"And…," Paige asked.

"P3, back alley, young girl, kidnapped gotta hurry," Phoebe stated quickly; she grabbed both her sister's arms and Paige orbed them out. And just like that they were gone.

"Well Hello!" Alex yelled. "How rude."

"You're telling me. I jumped back as soon as she flinched."

"You're just a big scaredy cat."

"No, I'm not! Come on, we'll catch up with them."

The two held hands and shimmered away.

* * *

**Blessed Be, -PipersFury1997**


End file.
